


First Impressions

by Leviarty



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Ashley discuss the new arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

"He's kinda…" Henry began as he and Ashley watched Will talk to one of the new arrivals.

"Dorky?" Ashley offered. Will had only been working at the sanctuary for a week or two. "Awkward? Geeky?"

"No," Henry shook his head, looking through the glass at the fanged creature that seemed to be having a rather intellectual conversation with the shrink.

"Well," Ashley prompted a few moments later, when Henry had yet to complete the thought. "He's kinda what? 'Cause really, all I'm seeing is dorky."

"Kind of adorable," Henry smiled.

Ashley looked down at the newcomer, a thoughtful look on her face. "Yeah, I suppose. If you're into the geeky type." Then she looked that the tech beside her. "Which, clearly, you are," she added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Henry asked, feigning a hurt expression.

Ashley rolled her eyes as Henry looked down at Will again.

"Good luck with that," she said, patting him on the shoulder as she walked away.

Henry glanced at her as she walked away, then returned his attention to Will, biting his lip slightly.


End file.
